Into the Unknown
by sazza-da-vampire
Summary: Family Matters. Three hundred years after the Ring War, Legolas' hurts are healed but he misses home. Chapter Six: Orcs prepare a vast army to make war on the Northern World, with the goal to crush Thranduil's realm once and for all. Legolas has an army. This is his chance to thin the ranks of Mordor, but it means facing the reality of life in Middle Earth: Death claims all in time
1. Prologue: Into the West

I own nothing recognisable.

_Into the Unknown_

_Prologue_

"Land!" Legolas cried from his precarious perch upon the main mast of the small ship he sailed on. "I see land!"

A gruff _harrumph_ was heard from the deck, where Gimli worked the rudder. "Come and be useful, lad!" he shouted upwards, pushing some frizzy white hair out of his face. The wind immediately whipped it back, and the aging Dwarf growled fiercely.

Legolas climbed down quickly, and sprang to the bow. Shading his eyes, he examined the horizon, where he could just make out circling gulls.

Gulls meant the Shore of the Sea. And shore meant land.

And, hopefully, land meant Tol Eresseä, the lonely Isle.

Within minutes, Legolas and Gimli's ship was met by another, smaller boat, driven by oars, on which rode six silver-haired Elves.

"Mae govannen!" one called, a bright smile upon his face. "You have travelled far, strangers of a distant land, and there are those upon the next shore who wait for you." The boat drew closer, and Legolas grasped the bow as it came close enough for the Elves on board to grip the side of Legolas' small ship.

Legolas greeted the Elves, and three of the newcomers clambered aboard the little ship. They introduced themselves as Teleri, named Gílreth, Aëariel, and Argíríl, and the two _ellyth_ laughed merrily as Legolas kissed their hands, and introduced himself.

"Lalaith, Turion and Elmír will take you, across the island and to Aman," Argíríl told Legolas, "it seems this little ship needs only a few hands to travel to the port. I bid you welcome, to the Lands of the West," he added, with a sweeping bow, which made Gimli chuckle appreciatively.

Legolas climbed across to the boat without hesitation, but Gimli wasn't so happy to just up and leave. He refused to budge until the Teleri promised that Gimli and Legolas could come back to the ship to reclaim their possessions, once it was brought around the Isle of Tol Eresseä to Aman itself. Gimli finally accepted the offer of transportation, heavily clambering across the gap, as the boats tossed a little in the gentle waves.

Argíríl and Aëariel waved from the deck of the ship as Elmír took up oars, and Gílreth adjusted the sails. Soon the ship was forgotten, though, as Legolas and Gimli conversed with their new hosts.

Lalaith, true to her name, laughed merrily and often. She was perhaps the most cheerful Elf Legolas had ever met, and she took to Gimli like a moth to flame. Legolas found himself exchanging amused glances with Turion as the Elleth and Dwarf conversed, and soon the five were in the shallows, where tall ships could not go.

Turion encouraged Legolas to look below the water, and what Legolas saw took his breath away. A coral reef grew barely a metre below the surface, and hundreds of colourful fish and anemones swam, waved and fluttered in the current. Beside him, Gimli gasped at the beauty, and Turion explained that Elves sometimes swam in these waters, to see the beauty up close, with glass shields across their eyes to hold out the water.

Soon, the reef came to an end, as Elmír brought the boat towards the shore. Beaching it, the four Elves climbed out dextrously, and Gimli stomped out after them.

"It will be more than a week before Argíríl, Aëariel and Gílreth can bring your ship around the Isle. We can take another ship straight on to Aman, if that is your wish," Turion explained as Lalaith assisted Elmír with the boat's storage further up the beach in a small hut.

Legolas considered, while Gimli brightened at the prospect of heading on without delay, for he had no wish to wait a week here. "Is anyone I know here? On Tol Eresseä, I mean," Legolas asked curiously.

"I would not begin to guess who you might know, Legolas of Ithilien," Turion answered. "For sure none here have heard of the realm of Ithilien, or rather, we had thought it was a settlement of Men."

Legolas chuckled. "Indeed you would not. Ithilien was settled by some of my people after the Ring Bearers left on the Last Ship. Before that I came from Greenwood."

Recognition lit Elmír's eyes as he rejoined the conversation. "I have a friend who once lived there," he said. "Tathar, who lives only a few miles north of this spot."

Legolas then laughed loudly, for he could barely believe his ears. "Tathar!" he laughed. "Dear old Tathar! I have not seen him since Gimli was young."

"You knew Tathar?" Lalaith asked, abandoning her conversation with Gimli.

Legolas grinned. "Tathar was one of my best friends. He and I have saved each other's lives hundreds of times. We parted when I joined the Fellowship – I have not seen him since."

Elmír grinned. "Well then, we go north!"

An hour later, Legolas and Elmír shared stories of getting into trouble with Tathar, when the _ellon_ himself dropped from a tree in their path, laughing and singing, to hug his old friend.

"Tathar!" Legolas greeted him joyously. Tathar responded in his native Silvan dialect, which neither Gimli nor the Teleri could comprehend. A few times during their conversation, both Silvans burst into laughter at one another, after mangling the pronunciation of a word which had been almost forgotten through disuse of the tongue over two hundred years.

To Gimli's eyes, Tathar looked much unlike Legolas, as far as colour was concerned, but the two wood-elves behaved as if they had grown up as brothers. Which, Gimli would discover later, they had. Tathar had bright green eyes and hair the colour of tree bark, and his pale skin seemed to almost shift in hue between to light tan, warm brown and almost murky green, as the light through the gently swaying leaves changed and danced over his skin. _Now there's a pureblood_ _wood-elf_, Gimli thought. Tathar's skin had none of that strange star-like glow which Legolas possessed, and had acquired none of the gentle sun-kissed tan of the Teleri. Gimli suddenly understood how the Elves of Mirkwood blended into their forest so well as to be nearly invisible.

Soon enough, Tathar and Legolas returned to Sindarin, the language which most in Aman spoke. Gimli had been glad from the first moment they had met the Teleri that he'd worked to become fluent in the Elvish tongue, for it meant he could communicate with everyone here.

Tathar invited the group to his home among the trees, and Gimli was introduced to another _elleth_, with the gold hair and blue eyes characteristic of the Vanyar. Her name was Sílmariel, and she had moved to Tol Eresseä with Tathar upon her release from the Halls of Mandos.

Sílmariel was a healer of old, Legolas explained to Gimli. "Tathar and I cut our warrior's teeth under her husband's supervision," he said, "and Sílmariel was the Healer of the West Watch. It was she who first captured your father, those many years ago. Her son was like a brother to us, for he was of an age with my younger sister. She was slain during the Battle of Five Armies."

Gimli found himself quite enjoying his time among these strange Elves from beyond the Sea, for the air of peacefulness and lack of danger made for a charming abode.

Dinner was a joyful affair, and Sílmariel enjoyed playing the hostess, a role she somethmes played when friends visited from the much more populous Aman.

"If I may ask, why do you not reside in Aman proper?" Gimli asked their gracious hosts. Tathar grimaced, and Sílmariel sighed. "Tathar had a little disagreement with the Valar. I was vocal in my support of Tathar. We are not welcomed by all in Aman," she explained vaguely. "Some suggested that I had been released by Mandos too early, which could have easily resulted in the alienation of many of the folk of Greenwood who died in the Ring War, for we as a people never had expected to survive the war, and those of us who didn't were quick to accept our fates, unlike the Noldor of old."

Tathar insisted that the group all stay the night, and the next morning they said goodbye to Legolas' childhood friend to sail on to Aman, for neither Legolas nor Gimli wished to tarry overlong.

Elmír kept a boat on the west side of Eresseä, which he led them to, and Lalaith and Turion insisted on escorting Legolas and Gimli the rest of the way to Aman. Turion and Elmír shared the task of rowing, and Lalaith acted as lookout, while Legolas and Gimli marvelled at the beauty of the Sea, for in this strait between Aman and Eresseä many creatures dwelt, from gentle turtles to swift sharks, and many thousands of colourful fish swam to and fro beneath the waves.

Lalaith directed them from her perch on the stern, using the rudder to steer around the larger, slower craft which filled the bay. Eventually, Alqualondë itself came into view, and Legolas was glad, and his heart seemed to melt a bit, and his spirit soared. With a stab of regret, Legolas recognised the passing of his Sea-Longing, for as he gazed upon the distant shore he felt his heart change.

Soon, Legolas realised that the change was his heart beginning to heal, for he felt whole and at peace. Right here, right now, was the right place to be. There were no ifs, buts or maybes. He stood, carefully balancing on the light boat, skipping across the waves, and laid eyes on the most wondrous sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

White shores, the sand glittering in the midday sun, rose from the crashing waves, and further up the beach a small group of people gathered. "I see the Lady Galadriel!" Legolas told Gimli, for he spied her distinctive golden curls from the distance. "With her is Lord Elrond, and - oh!" Legolas' knees buckled, and he fell to the deck of the small boat with a crash. A bright smile suddenly replaced the shocked expression, and Legolas cheered. "My brothers are with them!"

Gimli had never heard of Legolas' brothers in their hundred or so years of acquaintance. "You have brothers?" He asked the Wood-Elf, curiously.

Legolas nodded. "Belegalen died before I was born. He was one of the first to fight the giant spiders of Mirkwood, and was the first to be killed by one. Beside him are Aglorarnor, and Oropher. Aglorarnor was my eldest brother, but he died during the Last Alliance. Oropher, my grandfather, died in the same battle."

Gimli pulled Legolas into a hug, as they sat in the small boat, to comfort him for the loss of family members he'd never known. "Well, laddie, you can meet them now." Gimli's rumbling voice was strangely comforting, and Legolas returned the hug, burying his face in his dearest friend's shoulder.

Soon Legolas regained his composure, and the three Teleri politely refrained from mentioning his bout of tears. When they drew the boat up at the shore, Legolas leapt out into the ankle-deep water and stood before his family, who welcomed him with open arms.

Legolas bowed, and was pulled into hugs from first one, then the others. "Welcome, Thranduilion," the blonde ellon greeted him formally. "I am Oropher," he said simply, and Legolas smiled widely, drinking in the sight of his grandfather.

Oropher appeared a little less imposing in real life than he seemed in the tapestries and paintings adorning the walls of Eryn Lasgalen. His sharply pointed features seemed to reflect the warm sunlight off his pale, luminescent skin. His gold hair shone in the daylight, and his posture and stance spoke of the power and majesty of Doriath of old. The proud Elf wore a large smile as he greeted his unknown grandson, and swept him into a hug.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion," he introduced himself, realising that perhaps his grandfather and brothers did not know his given name.

"This is Aglorarnor Thranduilion," Oropher indicated the elf on his left.

Aglarnor and Oropher were startlingly similar in face, though Aglarnor had Aldariel's brown hair, but they shared Legolas' blue eyes. Both shared Thranduil's strong facial features and prominent cheekbones, and stood tall and proud as they beheld Thranduil's youngest son.

"This young one is Belegalen Thranduilion," Oropher finally introduced the last brother. Belegalen had their mother's green eyes and brown hair, and his face was softer and rounder than his grandfather's or his brothers'. His lips quirked into a smile as he greeted his previously unknown brother. Belegalen was the shorter of the brothers, but he was the more muscled.

Only a few steps away, Gimli had eyes only for the Lady Galadriel. As soon as he got himself out of the boat, he bowed to her, and she bestowed a kiss upon his forehead. Elrond also greeted him, and soon Gimli was introduced to Legolas' family. In his opinion, Oropher looked much like Thranduil, with the bright golden hair and dark eyebrows, and piercing blue eyes. Legolas' brothers looked much alike to the Dwarf, and he only kept them straight if he could see their relative heights.

Legolas greeted Elrond and Galadriel, and was soon introduced to Celebrían, a silver haired beauty who immediately welcomed Legolas into Valinor.

Legolas and Gimli settled into Oropher's household, and Legolas' older brothers took any and every opportunity to spend time with the Dwarf who had surprised so many. Oropher's house was in a part of Valinor away from the High Kings, and over time, many such 'lesser' leaders of Elves had joined their households to Oropher's. Galadriel was one such, for she had no wish to be considered a lesser princess among her brothers and extended family, and found that Oropher felt similarly about the High Kings. Galadriel and Oropher had both ruled mighty Kingdoms, and Oropher's Queen and wife, Nímros, had become great friends with Galadriel during the last hundred years or so.

It came to their attention, two weeks after arriving, that Gimli the Dwarf's presence in the Utter West was causing a stir among the High and Mighty. The messenger, a sprightly young ellon called Elenmir, explained that Manwë and Ulmo had been disagreeing strongly on whether to let Gimli be here, and when Ulmo had opened the Straight Road to the dwarf, Manwë had grown angry and unreasonable. It seemed the Vala was demanding to seethe Dwarf.

Legolas had no intention of letting Manwë hurt his dear friend, with words or with force. So he accompanied Gimli to the Halls of the Valar, but he had no intention of being quiet.

Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Oropher insisted on accompanying Legolas, knowing that they held some sway among the Lords of the West, and Elmir led them quickly and efficiently towards the Halls of the Valar. It was only a week later that Legolas and Gimli prepared to enter the Hall.

Legolas raised his head proudly as he entered the throne room. By his side, his best friend walked, occasionally twitching to reach for the axe which he would usually carry.

The hall was lined with Elves, none of whom Legolas recognised, until he laid eyes on Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn, who stood together at the left side of the hall. The two thrones were occupied by Varda and Manwë, for this was indeed the hall of the High Lords of the West.

Legolas stopped a few metres before the thrones, and inclined his head in a slight bow, eerily similar, to Manwë's mind, to the grudging bow King Thranduil had once offered to King Thror of Erebor. By his side, the Dwarf offered a deeper, more formal bow.

Manwë stood. His face spoke of unimaginable anger, and Legolas refused to step back, standing his ground as if he were before his father receiving punishment for a particularly explosive prank in childhood. Legolas returned Manwë's determined gaze, and waited for the Lord of the West to speak.

"Whom dost thou think thou art?" he finally exploded, speaking in what sounded to Legolas' ear to be an ancient version of Quenya, "to bring a Dwarf to the Undying Lands, to the very Uttermost West?"

Legolas stood still, looking directly into Manwë's eyes as the Vala demanded an answer.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and with me is Gimli son of Gloin," he offered, introducing themselves in the manner they always had, without any titles or specific allegiances mentioned.

Manwë's eyes flashed, not only because Legolas had not truly answered the question, but also because Legolas had spoken in Westron, the tongue common to most folk in Middle Earth.

"Why have you brought a Dwarf verily to the Undying Lands?" the Vala demanded, speaking once more in Quenya, which Gimli, of course, had no hope of understanding.

Legolas placed one hand affectionately on Gimli's shoulder as he answered, once more in Westron. "I bring Gimli here, because my heart could not bear to be parted from every last one of my companions, and because I could no longer refuse the call of the Sea. I bring Gimli here, because Aulë, Mahal the Maker of the Dwarves, deserves to meet his finest achievement, and the greatest of all Dwarves to ever walk Middle Earth. I bring Gimli here because I could not sail a ship on my own, having never any training from the High-Elves or the Sea-Elves. I bring Gimli here because he has been by my side through every horror of the War of the Ring, and every triumph. I bring Gimli here because you gave me no other choice." Legolas' voice got stronger with each word he spoke as he became impassioned.

Manwë spun about in anger at the accusation, pacing for a few moments before returning to the confrontation. "How have I caused you to have no option but to come with the Dwarf?"

Legolas stood his ground, and his language, refusing to switch to Quenya, which not only could Gimli not understand, but Legolas had a severely limited ability to speak, for his own people had spoken Silvan, and Sindarin when they had to converse with foreign Elves, and Westron when they had to converse with foreign races. "You placed the Sea-Longing in my heart, from the moment I first heard the gulls at Pelargir. You received the Last Ship, only four years after the War of the Ring, and with it the Shipwright and all his people. When I made my promise to remain in Arda, with my kith and kin, you neglected to take away my Sea-Longing, though I had no way to reach the West, nor did I want to leave my people and my home.

"At the last, when my dear friend Aragorn passed away, and I went to my kin one last time, you neglected to place the Sea-Longing in the hearts of any of my people, and so there they stay, until the end of Time, in the woodlands they still can truly love. The only friend I had left with the skill in crafts to build a ship, was my dear Gimli. And so toil we did, until we had made a ship which could cross the Sea, but no inexperienced sailor can cross half the world alone. I brought Gimli here because you gave me no other choice."

Manwë spun back to sit on his throne, glowering. Varda placed one hand on his, silently asking him to just accept the Dwarf.

"You asked me who I think I am," Legolas continued when the Valar all were silent. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodland Realm. I am Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, for whom the forest was renamed after it was made wholesome again. I am Prince of South Ithilien, who restored health and glory to the forest in the shadow of the Ephel Duath. I am Legolas of the Nine Walkers, who escorted the Ringbearer safely towards Mordor. I am Legolas of the Three Hunters, who tracked Uruk-Hai, unnatural monsters of Saruman, for four days without food or rest until we were assured that our companions were no longer in the hands of the Uruks or the Orcs. I am Legolas, who in every land of Middle-Earth needs no introduction other than my name, for tales of the deeds of the War of the Ring travelled far and wide. I am Legolas, alone of the Elves, to have been taught the secret language of the Dwarves, to know more than a few words of the coveted language. I am Legolas, alone of the Silvan, to be afflicted with the Longing for the Sea. I am Legolas, who repaired the ancient rift between Dwarves and Elves, bringing great peace and prosperity to both peoples in the Fourth Age.

"I am Legolas, who brings a Dwarf before the Valar, to show Aulë the finest example of his people, so that he may look upon his work and be proud. I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

In the ensuing silence, Legolas inclined his head in a short bow, then turned away from the thrones, walking calmly through the hall. He turned around to say one last thing before leaving.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. That is who I think I am. Gimli the Dwarf has as much right to spend his last days here as I, for he has given as much of himself to the greater good as I have."

Legolas left the hall, Gimli hurrying at his side.

A few weeks later, Oropher sent one of his apparently yearly invitations to Tathar and Sílmariel to move into his household. Days later, Sílmariel appeared on the doorstep, having accepted.

Tathar moved in a week later, for he had grown lonely on the Isle.

Legolas was slightly amused to discover that, within the hierarchy of Oropher's House, he actually ranked above his brothers, but still below Oropher himself, Nímros and Galadriel, but equal with Elrond and Celebrían. Gimli had been the one to point the hierarchy out to Legolas, who had found his friend's observation to be spot on. Legolas had many moments of mirth which stemmed from this, and it soon became a game for Legolas to pull rank on his older brothers.

Legolas' heart healed during his time in Oropher's House, and thougheventually his dear friend Gimli passed away, and was buried beside the Halflings, Bilbo, Frodo and Samwise, he eventually became as full of light and laughter as any Elf of Aman. He made many friends in Aman. Lalaith and Turion, in particular, visited often and invited him to sail with them to and from Tol Eresseä regularly.

It was nearly a hundred years after Legolas' arrival that he realised he wanted to leave. He missed his friends and family.

He wanted to go home.


	2. The Ring of Doom

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable_

1. The Ring of Doom

The Sea-Longing was back in full force. Legolas' heart was torn once more, between his family here in Aman, and his family back in Arda.

Legolas spoke of his torment to his grandfather, who, with a blazing fire in his eyes, told Legolas that he deserved to be whole, and hale, and home, wherever that might be.

"You are not the least valiant who has gone before the Valar, and demanded that you be heard. Go now, my grandson, and may your heart be at ease. Know that I will follow, where ever you go," he promised, his eyes glowing with fierce pride in his grandson, and a determination which he had passed on to all his descendants.

So Legolas requested an audience with the Valar, for he knew that his heart would never truly rest in the Undying Lands.

Legolas soon found himself in the centre of a large throne room, surrounded by many Valar and Maiar. He rolled his shoulders, and lifted his chin, and his eyes took on a steely glint, as he prepared himself to face the full wrath of the Valar. With a fleeting wish to have the comforting weight of his great bow on his back, Legolas waited to be addressed.

"Legolas Greenleaf, you requested an audience," Manwë invited Legolas to speak, and Legolas swallowed his uncertainties before beginning to speak in the Ring of Doom. He could not afford to remember the last time he'd been here.

Legolas decided to cut straight to the heart of the matter. "I thank you for the healing that Aman has brought me, which I could not have found in Arda, surrounded by my Mortal friends. But now my heart longs for home, and my family, and I would go to them."

These words precipitated uproar as Maiar, Valar and Elves alike shouted in outrage. Yavanna, however, raised a hand, and slowly the yells turned to mutters, and the mutters to absolute silence.

The Vala's voice rang in the still air. "You would leave Valinor?" she questioned, one delicate eyebrow raised. Legolas turned his steady gaze from Manwë to Yavanna.

"I would, O Queen of all that Grows," he replied, the hobbit-like flattery spilling from his lips like he'd been speaking with Hobbits only yesterday, not two hundred or more years earlier.

"To what purpose would you go back to Arda Marred?" The question came from Varda, the Lady of Light herself. Legolas looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"I would go back, now that I am healed, to bring healing to the Elves and lands there, and to return to my family. I am no Noldo, doomed to reside in Valinor evermore. I am Sindarin, but also I am Silvan, and neither of these kindred are bound to Aman, rather we are bound to Arda. My father will never sail, neither will my mother, my sisters, my nieces and my nephew. My childhood friends, my people, and my brothers-in-arms will never take ship to the West. Our hearts lie in the trees, and now that I am healed, I find that my heart once again is where it belongs: among the beech and the birch, the willow and the pine, and under a canopy of green leaves."

"Who do you think you are, to forsake Valinor?" The question burst forth like a challenge, as Manwë leant forward, his arms tightening their grip upon his armrests.

Legolas stood tall and proud, and all who looked upon him recognised the mighty power in his presence, and Legolas seemed the equal of any Elf-Lord of old. He answered without hesitation or doubt, for he had matured much since setting forth from Imladris with the Ring of Power in his company, and in his many deeds since.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Greenleaf, Prince of Ithilien and Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, for whom the forest was renamed after it was made wholesome again. I am Legolas of the Nine Walkers, who assisted with the overthrow of Sauron at the end of the Third Age. I am Slayer of Mumakil, and Shooter of Fell Beasts. I have faced a Balrog and lived to tell the tale. I have passed through the Paths of the Dead, and come out again alive. I have wandered across Middle-Earth, further and longer than any before me, and I am friend to all who opposed Sauron and Morgoth. I am Ship-Builder and Sailor, and I am he who brought before Aulë the greatest of his creations, a Dwarf called Gimli. I am Slayer of the Watcher in the Water, and I am Representative of the Eldar before all the Races of the World, and I am the Last of the Fellowship of the Ring. I am of the Three Hunters, who crossed from the Emyn Muil to Fangorn Forest in four days, on foot. I am Prince of South Ithilien, who restored health and glory to the forest in the shadow of the Ephel Dúath. I am Legolas, who in every land of Middle-Earth needs no introduction other than my name, for tales of the deeds of the War of the Ring travelled far and wide. I am Legolas, alone of the Elves, to have been taught the secret language of the Dwarves, to know more than a few words of the coveted language. I am Legolas, alone of the Silvan, to be afflicted with the Longing for the Sea. I am Legolas, who repaired the ancient rift between Dwarves and Elves, bringing great peace and prosperity to both peoples in the Fourth Age. I am Legolas, who reunited the Ents and Entwives, when so many long years and so many miles separated them that each had nearly forgotten the other.

"All of this pales to insignificance in comparison to the fact that I am Legolas, who intends to sail East, to the woods where my heart truly lies, and if I am barred from Valinor for ever simply because I desire to defy a law that does not apply to me or my people, then I will accept my lot. I invite all who wish to come with me, whether they spent their youth in Valinor or came here by force, to go to the lands of our Awakening, and roam the free earth."

Utter silence reigned.

Finally, Manwë spoke. "From the beginning of the World, we of the Valar have intended to bring the Eldar here, to live in peace and safety from the marring of Arda. It is true that only the Noldor are cursed to wither and fade in Arda, and that the Vanyar and Teleri are not destined to Fade Away in Middle Earth. Let all who would go with you set sail, but I warn you: if you tarry overlong, the Straight Road may be shut, whether the Valar will it or no."

Legolas returned the fierce gaze without a shadow of a doubt. "I do not fear Shut Roads, for I have passed in, and then out alive again, many Ways That Are Shut. I passed through Moria, when it was defended by a great Watcher in the Water, a Balrog, a Cave Troll and thousands of Orcs. I passed through the Paths of the Dead, though the Dead followed on our very heels. I fought before Minas Tirith, and the Black Gate, where our enemies outnumbered us by one hundred to one. I do not fear the Straight Road, for it has always been a road of Hope, and Joy, and Light, and cannot hold dangers the equal of what I survived during the War of the Ring."

Varda stood, and walked to Legolas. She placed a delicate hand upon his forehead, and declared, "You are unique, Legolas Greenleaf. There shall never be another like unto you. Go, with my blessing, and my Light."

Suddenly, to the wonder of all, a blazing light grew from Varda's hand, first a pinpoint, then like a diamond, or a star in the sky, but it ever grew, and soon engulfed both Legolas and Varda. The sphere faded, and the viewers lowered their hands and opened their eyes, and Varda lowered her hand. Legolas bowed deeply before her, and when he stood, all could see in his eyes a pure Light, like unto that of Varda herself.

"The straight Road will always be open to those with pure hearts," she promised, and stepped away.

Manwë spoke once more before letting Legolas leave. "You may not travel by sea for nigh unto a year, for the winds and the tides favour travel towards the West. In eleven months' time, the way will be open, to sail East."

Legolas accepted Manwë's verdict with a bow of his head, and turned to walk out of the Ring of Doom.

The moment he stepped out of the hall, someone wrapped delicate arms around his waist, and Legolas shouted in surprise. Distinctive laughter greeted his moment of terror, and Legolas recognised Lalaith. Turning, and laughing at himself, he looked slightly down into her eyes, for the elleth was indeed a few centimetres shorter than he was.

Lalaith hugged him close, and after a short glance into his eyes she buried her face into his neck, mumbling something about how reckless as stubborn he was, to defy the very gods themselves. Stunned at the physical closeness, Legolas just stood still, dumbstruck, and wrapped his arms around Lalaith's back. He tried to pat her back comfortingly, but it felt strange and awkward, as he did not know the cause of her distress.

Lalaith, Legolas realised, had flitted from laughter to bemused mutters and to tears, in the time he had tried to come to grips with the hug. Legolas softly hummed an old lullaby, one traditional among the Silvan folk of his homeland, until Lalaith calmed down.

She finally looked at him with her eyes bright, tears clinging to her delicate lashes. She shook her head. "You silly ellon," she murmured, before placing a chaste kiss on the stunned Elf's lips. "I'm coming with you, of course," she told him matter of factly, and then twisted out of his arms, and left him standing there just outside the Ring of Doom as the passing Elves, Maiar and Valar looked on in amusement.

Legolas brought two fingers up to touch his mouth where she had so recently placed her own luscious lips, stood still for a moment longer, and then came to his senses as his grandfather pushed through the crowd towards him.

"Legolas!" Oropher's sharp voice broke the fog of Legolas' thoughts, and the younger Elf greeted his grandfather with a wide smile.

"I did it!" he crowed happily, turning to continue away from the Hall and the Ring of Doom therein. "I almost can't believe it, Daeradar," he confided, and Oropher placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you have eleven months to convince me to go with you," Oropher told him, a crooked grin quirking his lips. "So we might as well travel around a bit so other Elves can make their own choices."

Legolas looked to his grandfather strangely, as if he had grown three heads. "Choices?" he asked.

Oropher nodded, quite seriously. "You have permission from the Valar, and their blessing, to return to Arda. This may be the one time in history that this will ever occur. I imagine that a great many Elves, like myself and your brothers, will want to return to the world they gave their lives to defend. Some may even wish to see Arda, who were born here in Valinor."

Legolas mulled this over on the walk back to Oropher's household. Finally, he decided to do as his grandfather suggested, and travel around Valinor inviting Elves to come with him.

He could never have guessed how many Elves were willing to follow him into the unknown.


	3. The People of Valinor

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.

2. The People of Valinor

Oropher accompanied Legolas on his journey throughout Valinor.

The Prince spoke passionately about returning to Arda, and they gathered a great many followers from the Teleri and the Sindar, especially among those who had come to Valinor as children, or been born there themselves, though a great number also were Elves who had been killed in battles against the Dark in Arda. Elves from all over Valinor wondered at the pure Light in Legolas' eyes, and many chose to follow him to the lands of their childhood because they saw Legolas as one worthy to be King Out of the West.

Elrond and Celebrían debated returning, and finally decided not to, for though both wished to reconcile with Celeborn and their children, Elrond was most definitely a Noldo, and Celebrían was half a Noldo. They did not wish to fade into the wind, and chose to stay behind with Galadriel and Elwing, their mothers.

Then Galadriel announced her intention to travel with Legolas, at a time when Legolas was hundreds of leagues away, speaking to the High Kings and the Vanyar about the adventure and wonder and exhilaration and pure life to be had in Arda.

Elrond spoke at length with Elwing, who said to him, "My dear son, you are all I have left of my family, for your sons have not joined us here yet. I will await your eventual return, and I shall reside with those of my kin I have always had by my side."

And so Elrond, Celebrían and Galadriel left Oropher's Household, and travelled to the sea, and waited at Alqualondë, and assisted the shipwrights with the task of building or renovating ships for the journey East.

The camp beside Alqualondë grew over the next few months, while Legolas and Oropher travelled up and down Valinor recruiting any and all Elves with a mind to return East.

Great Captains of old, remembering the dangers of Arda, quickly turned the camp into a series of barracks. Legends of the past, including Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and many great heroes of old began instructing the potential emigrants in various arts of warfare and healing, so that the retuning Elves would not be caught unprepared by any remaining foul creatures.

When Legolas and Oropher made their way to Alqualondë with their last recruits, they found a city of tents, and the fields nearby turned into training grounds. Legolas soon joined the instructors of archery, while Oropher added to the ranks of spearmasters on site.

Legolas first sought out Tathar, who a passing Teleri had told him was in the woods beyond the field, and was surprised to find a number of adolescents with his bodyguard. "Tathar!" Legolas greeted his one-time-bodyguard, and joined the group in the clearing to hug his best friend. "You have made some new friends, I see," the Prince commented.

Tathar laughed merrily. "I'm not sure about the word 'new', Legolas," he chuckled, gesturing to Legolas to sit on a log by a pretty young elleth.

"Don't you recognise me, Little Leaf?" the blonde elleth teased, tongue caught between her teeth. Legolas cast his mind about, but could not remember meeting the girl since coming West. She couldn't have been much past childhood, and was clearly nowhere near the age of the Trials – nor, indeed, were the others in the group.

Suddenly, understanding came to Legolas, as the elleth whispered to another elleth, "You would think he'd recognise me, after all those years with the Princess."

"Gílduriel?" Legolas jumped up to hug the elleth. "You look so young! Oh, you must have been released from Mandos after no time at all!" For the brunette elleth was indeed his older sister's best friend, and bodyguard.

Gílduriel chuckled. "It wasn't exactly difficult to accept the fact that I had died defending Princess Nímloth. I was prepared for that risk long before I was named her bodyguard. I was released twenty years ago."

Suddenly Legolas recognised the strangely familiar young faces before him. Many had been part of his most successful campaign during his years as a Captain of Mirkwood. Eleni, once Captain of the old Northern Excursions Patrol, before she had joined his Lalaith patrol, had been tortured and killed after the escape of Gollum in 3018. Now, she was a bouncy brunette, twenty-one years old, still caught in the early years of adolescence with legs and arms too long for her.

Nar-rhîw and Mallaer, brothers from Legolas' old team, had died during the Ring War also – Mallaer in the same attack as Eleni, and Nar-rhîw months later in the Battle Under the Trees. Both were now retraining as warriors, and laughingly bemoaned their deceptively youthful bodies. They had been released almost thirty years ago, but that made them only adolescents, for they wouldn't reach maturity until 144 years of age.

Kalhîth was nowhere near as muscular as when Legolas had fought beside him, but this younger version of the warrior was no less tall, and his hugs were no less crushing. He had always been an easy going fellow, despite his tendency to become immersed in a fight to the point of sometimes forgetting he had allies present. He'd clearly been released shortly after his death, for he was well and truly a young adult.

Rílglín, who had been a scout on many of Legolas' missions as a by-product of his never-ending attempts to flirt with Legolas' close friend Aldanna, greeted Legolas with a wicked grin. "How's Aldanna?" he asked cheekily.

"Still not courting you," Legolas replied, to laughter from those gathered, and a pout from Rílglín. It had long been known that the young ellon had made subtle advances on the warrior-elleth since she passed her Trials, but Aldanna had never responded. Legolas privately suspected that his dear friend had simply been oblivious the whole time, for she had never made any sign of even noticing Rílglín as a male.

"Your father was well when I left, though," the Prince added to mollify his old friend. "He collaborated with the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, and since the start of the Fourth Age has been the most sought-after sword maker in Gondor."

Thaliondíl and Glínornmír Legolas nearly didn't recognise. Glínormír had been Legolas' training master in the Greenwood, and Thaliondíl had been the Master of Arms. Both had been released from Mandos only a few score years ago, and so their bodies were still in the awkward adolescent stages.

"I look forward to seeing you in my class," Legolas teased Glínornmír, who cuffed him upside the head.

"I'll have you know that I am teaching archery here," the one-time Training Master retorted.

"We shall see. You never let me teach a class at your age." Legolas and the gangly version of his old teacher had to be pulled apart by Tathar and Sílmariel, who barely prevented a fistfight between the giggling warriors.

The last two in the group were adult and child, and while Legolas had no difficulty recognising one, the other was something more of a surprise, until she pulled a grumpy face. "Tauriel!" he exclaimed, upon realising the identity of the young elleth.

"Rílglín died almost a century after I did, and yet I was released by Nàmo a century later," she groused, before breaking into a wide grin. "Being a child is so much more fun here than it ever was in the Greenwood!"

"I see you've had a change of attidude," Legolas commented.

"I'm not constantly being told by my parents that I will never be a warrior. Galion was a good father, but he never believed in me. I do miss my mother's baking, but Taurwen was an awfully safety-conscious mother. Besides, it's much more fun to spar than it ever was to protect the King. Oh! I'm sorry! He's your father, oh what have I said!"

Legolas laughed at this little version of the fierce Captain of the Guard he'd known before the Battle of Five Armies, where she had died protecting Thranduil. "I think I like you better this way. You were a bit depressing in the Greenwood."

Tuilë, another of Legolas' team, had died in the escape of Gollum, also, but it seemed that she had been released by Nàmo long before her colleagues, for she was an adult in body as well as mind. "What news of Lauruial, Legolas?" she asked, though she knew that he had not seen her daughter in more than a hundred years.

"Lauruial survived," Legolas declared to relieved sighs from those gathered. "She and my nephew were courting when I last spoke to her. Aglarmoth survived, too," he added when Tuilë drew in a breath to ask of her husband.

"What of Encalion?" Gilduriel asked, for her own son was of an age with Lauruial. Legolas grinned cheekily.

"You and Nímloth may share a grandchild someday, Gilduriel."

A roar of approval went up mong the group, but Gilduriel frowned, confused. Once the noise settled, and the excited chatter died down, she asked, "Which one did he marry?"

It was a fair question, actually, Legolas realised, for when Gilduriel had died, Encalion had been little more than friends with Gilloth and Melloth, twin daughters of Legolas' sister Nímloth. He chuckled, answering, "Gilloth. Encalion fell in love with her long years ago, but he was too scared of her father to ever act on it. Tingallos survived, too," he added, before Gilduriel asked about her husband.

Eleni pushed her way trhough the young Elves now crowding Legolas to ask after her own family.

"Cúluial resigned after the Ring War," he told Eleni, and she gasped, for her husband had been tied to Thranduil and Oropher's Kingdom since its inception. "Because Nímlos," Legolas added, eyes twinkling as Eleni waited with baited breath, hoping he was not about to say _fell_ or _was slain_ or _died_, "finally married Coirëllach. Why are the ellyth in you family all attracted to the Ellyn who've been around since Cuívíenen?"

Eleni flapped her hand impatiently, dismissing the notion. "It's not an _older ellon_ thing, we just both happened to be born long after our mates. We've known Coirëllach and Nímlos were involved for many long-years, why would seeing them finally tying the knot affect my Cúluial so much as to resign as Seneschal?"

"He decided that no baby should be raised by a troop of warriors, of course."

"Baby!" the excited shout from all the gathered Elves caused the birds in the trees above them to fly off, sqwarking indignantly.

Legolas climbed up onto the log he had been using as a bench to get out of reach of the many excited elves, especially as the physically younger ones were jumping about wildly.

Indeed, it had been long since a child had grace their people in Middle-Earth, for only one child had been born after Lauruial and Encalion, who were themselves only a decade younger than Tathar and Legolas themselves. The news of a child, even two hundred years late, was very welcome news indeed.

"The baby!" Legolas hollered, getting the attention of his friends, "is one of two children born a year after the end of the Ring War. Estliel go-Nímlos was born to Coirëllach and Nímlos on April 6 3021 of the Third Age, with the brightest blue eyes and the hearts of everyone in the Wood incnlined to indulge her slightest whim. Brogoglín Belegcûion was born to Belegcû and Brethildíl on April 6 3021 of the Third Age, also, with that adorable curly brown hair we see only in Brethildíl's family."

"Brethildíl, you say?" Rílglín asked once the cheering and joyful dancing had calmed down. "She's so young, though, to have a child already."

Legolas sat beside Rílglín, and placed one arm around his friend's shoulders. "Brethildíl, I know. She was born the same year as Tathar, the year after I was. She was 261 years old when her daughter was born, so none can say she was a child – she'd been a full adult for more than a century."

"It still is hard to think of her as a mother," Rílglín murmured. "I remember her as the little child who screamed at me after I pushed the barrels into the river, hysterically trying to tell me that I'd pushed her friends into the water. I know she was skilled young healer, I did after all go on that mission to Dol Guldor with you all, but she always seemed so young. Not like Eleni or Tuilë, who had centuries of experience beforet hey had children."

A bell rang forth, signalling time for training to begin. The whole group of one-time Greenwood warriors left the clearing, laughing as Eleni and Thaliondíl challenged each other to a swordfight. Legolas, true to his word, accompanied Glínornmír to the archery fields.

It was while assessing the skills of the archers that Legolas came back into contact with Lalaith. The silver haired, blue eyed Teleri sailor held a strong bow in her deceptively delicate hands, and stood amongst a line of other adventurers attempting to learn archery from scratch. Frustrated as another arrow landed in the dirt before her target, Lalaith screamed at the offending arrow, and at the wind, and at her bow, and even at herself. As the distraught maiden collapsed into a miserly puddle of tears and self-pity, Legolas caught her in his arms, and gently guided her to a bench.

"Oh Lalaith," Legolas murmured to her softly. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Lalaith hiccupped and coughed and spluttered as she overcame her bout of self-loathing and frustration. Finally she relaxed into Legolas' friendly embrace, and nuzzled her face into his neck and shoulder, seeking comfort.

Lalaith slowly calmed down, and Legolas sat still and silent, waiting for her to be ready to speak. After a few minutes, she raised her head, and looked into his eyes. Her eyes widened as if she only now realised who held her so closely, and she shifted back a tad, so that less of her body was in contact with his, though she stayed seated on his lap.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, looking down towards her hands, now folding over and over in her lap as she wrung them nervously. "I didn't mean to be such trouble."

"You are never trouble, Lalaith," Legolas told her softly, his arms still loosely holding her waist. The warmth of his hands on her back made Lalaith melt, and she had to fight to stay upright as she answered, her head swimming as if she had partaken of too much wine at merrymaking.

"I just can't seem to get it," she finally confessed, and Legolas suddenly noticed how beautiful she looked, sitting there demurely with tears glistening on her long, delicate, pale lashes. "Lord Elrond and Lady Silmariel insist that I learn to heal instead, but I still try archery every weekend."

Legolas chuckled. "I do hope you are better at healing than you are at archery, my dear," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, or at least move her thoughts from her disastrous months of fruitless archery training.

He succeeded, though for a moment a flicker, as a shadow of doubt, crossed her face, before she confessed that she was, indeed, significantly better at wrapping limbs and mixing poultices and teas than she was at shooting arrows.

Lalaith soon composed herself, and left Legolas to continue his inspection of the troops, while she joined her old sailing team in a clearing, for it was technically their day off.

Aëariel and Gílreth insisted on hearing every last detail when she mentioned her little episode with Legolas, and soon were utterly convinced that Legolas and Lalaith were romantically inclined, though Lalaith denied it vehemently.

Legolas, for his part, thought nothing more of the encounter than he did of any other interaction that day, for he had, as far as he was concerned, only done what was right in helping a friend in distress.

The months passed, and training continued, until finally Legolas was approached by Manwë and Ulmo, very much to his surprise.

"Legolas," Manwë greeted him, as Legolas put his bone handled knives away after a sparring session with Tauriel. "I see that your resolve has not changed in the time since we last spoke. As agreed, the way will be open to sail East in four weeks' time. Go, and be at peace."

Legolas bowed to Manwë, and as he left, turned to Ulmo, for the Vala had not spoken.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ulmo," Legolas greeted him.

"And to you," the Vala responded. "The Sea is treacherous, Prince Legolas," he confided, glancing about to ensure they were not overheard. Legolas listened intently. "I cannot guarantee your safe return by sea, if I do not know when you mean to return. You carry Light of Varda in your fëa. When you wish to return over the Sea, speak her name, and your intent. Ask her to let me know, and I will ease your passage."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Lord Ulmo. If and when I or my people choose to return by sea, I will remember your words, and do as you ask. May the Stars ever shine on you."

"And may the Light of Elbereth always illuminate your heart."


	4. To The East!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable_

To the East!

The next morning, an assembly was called, one Elf in a hundred having been summoned. These Elves were those Legolas had previously spoken to about being in sub-command of sections of the group, once Legolas realised just how many people intended to follow him East.

For indeed, near to ten thousand Elves had heeded Legolas' call, and with one hundred to a ship, that meant one hundred ships.

Legolas had named, then, a hundred of his people as Captains, for they had been in positions of leadership before. Some of them were Elves who had led armies in Arda, like Oropher, Legolas' brothers, and Elrond. Others had been highly recommended by Elves who would sail under them, for they were Teleri who had experience with Captaining ships.

"My friends!" Legolas called, bringing the field to silence. Legolas stood on a bench, one usually used by those supplying drinking water to Elves in training. He stood proud and tall, and commanded the attention of those assembled on the grass.

"You have, one and all, volunteered to embark on this historic quest with me, as we sail into the East, and into the unknown! We have trained here for nigh unto a year, honing our skills that we might be better prepared to meet any dangers still lurking in the wilds of Middle-Earth. I have spoken to Manwë, and Ulmo, and they say that the water will be safe to sail in four weeks' time!"

A babble of mutterings, and some cheers, broke out at this, as a definite date had never been set for departure. Legolas quieted them with a raised palm.

"Middle-Earth may not be exactly as we remember it. It is the Age of Men, and there may well be only one Elvish Kingdom surviving. When I left Arda, one hundred years ago, the Elvish colony of Ithilien had rejoined King Thranduil in the north. Celeborn and the remnants of Lothlorien had fled their land, as it fell down around their ears, and settled in the dangerous southern woods of Eryn Lasgalen. The sons of Elrond in Imladris may still keep a refuge in the valley, but I believe that they and their remaining people will be found in the woodland."

More mutterings broke loose, for not all had realised that there were not many Elvish kingdoms that side of the Sea. Legolas waited a moment before continuing to speak.

"It is for the north-eastern part of Eryn Lasgalen which we shall make," he declared. "We will join King Thranduil, and perhaps then we shall disperse across Middle-Earth once again. But we do not try to restore the Age of the Elves, for it is a time long passed. Arda belongs to Men now, and we are only guests. Today, when you attend training, I bid you to tell the others what I have said now. We sail in four weeks! Before departure, I want everyone to be interviewed regarding their decision to leave, and you shall choose your crew by two weeks hence. I want the lists on my desk on the morning of the fifteenth day."

Legolas jumped off his bench, and strode away, as the gathering dispersed to go about their day-to-day activities. Oropher met him at the edge of the field.

"I am proud of you, my dear," Oropher said, clapping his grandson on the shoulder. "You are a great leader, and I believe that, before the end of this journey, we will all be glad to have a Commander as visionary as you."

Legolas grinned cheekily. "That's only because they don't want you to lead them into anything before the time is right!"

Oropher gave the insolent elf a shove. "The nerve!" he exclaimed. " To speak to your elders as you do!" But then he laughed. "It is true. You are not too wrapped up in your own worries to seek out others for news. If I had known what we faced in advance, and that our allies were prepared, perhaps many of these people would still be in Arda to this day."

Legolas gave his Daeradar a one-armed hug as they walked off towards a field some archers were training in. "Aye, but you made the choice between the death of all, or the death of most. Those same Elves follow you today, and whether to another death or another life is yet to be seen."

"Not quite, my lad; they follow you, because you fill them with the desire to go to Arda, to see what can be seen of the world."

Oropher and Legolas parted ways, glad that they could be in good spirits after all that had happened to people under their commands. Indeed, Oropher was to be Captain of a hundred Elves, who would crew the ship he sailed, but many other ships would sail under Oropher's command, if Legolas and his ship were too far away for direct orders to be had.

Legolas wasted no time in beginning his own series of interviews. First he spoke to those he particularly wished would sail with him, and secured their places aboard his ship.

Elmír was the first Elf whom Legolas interviewed, other than his old companions from the Greenwood. The Teleri sailor followed Legolas into the tent someone had raised as a command pavilion, and took the seat on the opposite side of the desk to Legolas.

"Why are you here?" Legolas asked him carefully. Elmír shrugged.

"I grew up on the seaside, and on sailing boats," Elmír finally answered. "There is only so much to see, and so much to do on Tol Eresseä. Also, I like you. I wouldn't mind following you on a hare-brained adventure."

Legolas smirked. "That's a relief. I'd rather like having someone on my ship that can sail _and_ actually likes me."

"I know every nook and cranny around Tol Eresseä, and I can read the moods of the sea, in open ocean and bays alike. I once circumnavigated Tol Eresseä with only my baby sister, when she was barely old enough to pull the ropes," Elmír stated proudly.

"You're in my crew, Elmír," Legolas told him. "Don't let any other Captains steal you away." Elmír grinned manically, and Legolas nearly reconsidered his decision, until Elmír broke out into laughter at Legolas' expression.

The interviews with Argíríl and Turion were similar, and Legolas was immensely happy to secure the three Teleri sailors as part of his crew, for he knew and trusted their skills on ships and boats. He was quite happy to learn that each of them had joined training sessions to learn how to use bows and knives, and roped them into duty as scouts, both on the ships and later, off them.

Legolas sent messengers to find other specific Elves, for interviews, and soon Aëariel, Gílreth and Lalaith arrived at his makeshift command tent.

"Well met, ladies," Legolas greeted them. He was rewarded with bright smiles, and he offered the seats in the tent to them, perching himself on the edge of the desk. "I heard that you have all been training with the Healers," he began.

Lalaith spent the interview in silence, only smiling and nodding occasionally. After a few minutes, Legolas dismissed Aëariel and Gílreth, telling them that they were to sail in his crew, and he sat opposite Lalaith.

"Tell me," Legolas asked, "why are you so quiet?"

Lalaith lost all power of thought as she gazed into the Prince's blue eyes. She sighed, a wistful smile on her lips, then abruptly realised that her friends were no longer in the tent.

Her heart beat faster and her breath quickened as she realised she was alone with Legolas. He, having received no answer from her, leant forward to touch her forehead gently, and look deep into her eyes to check for illness of injury, despite the conditions being rare in Aman.

"Lalaith?"

She startled at the sound of her name in that musical voice, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my Prince," she apologised, shaking her head to clear it, but only partially succeeding as she caught a whiff of his heady natural scent. "I don't know what came over me."

A deep sadness suddenly welled up in Legolas' eyes, and he sat back on his wooden chair with a depressive sigh. "So you are not going to come after all? I was so looking forward to showing you my homeland."

Suddenly Lalaith realised that Legolas thought she was going to remain in Tol Eresseä when he left for Arda.

"No!" she shouted, surprising herself with her volume and urgency. "I'm coming to Arda! Definitely."

Legolas broke out into a huge smile, and even leapt up to hug her. "That's a relief!" he replied. "I would miss you, you're a great friend."

Lalaith hugged him back, and resisted the sudden urge to kiss him. Her heart soared, until she realised that, in his eyes, she was only a dear friend.

But being his friend was better than being merely a faceless member of his company, she reminded herself.

"You're in my crew," Legolas confessed to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll need experienced sailors for the journey by sea, and I trust you to be a competent Healer when the time comes that your skills will be needed on land. Don't let any other Captain steal you away for his own ship!"

Lalaith laughed, and hugged him, and agreed to sail in his crew.

That month continued much like the last, but the ships, which had been finished, were now being loaded with more _lembas_ bread than any living Elf had ever seen, and many other goods besides.

Legolas ensured that each ship could function on its own, if they were to be split from the main force. Each ship had a Captain, and a navigator who had travelled part of Middle-Earth before, and many copies of maps were made. Each ship also had five Healers, who had been trained by Elrond for the most part. Every Elf had been training in at least one weapon of the sword, bow, spear, knives and axe, and carried those weapons they chose with them.

In the event of any Company being separated from the main host, the Captains were to make their way as swiftly as possible towards northern Eryn Lasgalen, where they were to join forces with Thranduil.

On the appointed day, they were ready.

Legolas boarded the flagship, a large vessel which flew a single banner at the prow. The Greenleaf, bright green on a white field, bordered in twining vines, proudly declared the identity of their Commander to all who could recognise the symbols. Elmír cheekily informed Legolas that his baby sister had sewn it, but had been too shy to present it to Legolas herself. Legolas chuckled, and wasn't sure whether to believe Elmír or not.

As he walked up the gangway, Legolas felt whole, and pulled in only one direction: East, to home and family. He did not regret travelling to Valinor, for he had found healing there, and those who had been lost to him in life. Returning with him were a great number of warriors of Greenwood of old, who had fallen over the years in service to their country and King, and even the original King of Greenwood came with him.

Tathar, of course, came on his ship. Lalaith, Aëariel and Gílreth filled three of the Healer's positions aboard the _Greenleaf_, and the Teleri scouts, Argíríl, Elmír and Turion were to be taking turns in the crow's nest when off duty as sailors. Sílmariel made sure she was the high-ranking Healer on Legolas'ship.

Legolas waved to those who stayed behind, a wide smile upon his face. He had met many legends of old here, and was bringing some back home with him. On the shore, the Elves waved and cried, as loved ones sailed away from the Land of Bliss, and to an uncertain destiny.


	5. Hither Shore

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable_

Hither Shore

"Land!" "It's Arda!" "We're home!"

The joyous cries rang through the air, and the decks of the ships were crowded, after almost two months of travel. Fifty Elves were on each ship, though they could be crewed by far fewer, and the Elves jostled against each other to see for themselves their new home. Legolas, at the prow of the flagship, standing on the tip as if it were a sturdy branch, shaded his eyes against the morning light as he recognised Dol Amroth laid out before him.

They surely made a strange sight: an armada of tall ships, children climbing the masts and rigging for a better view, and flying strange colours. Gílmír, Elmír's sister, upon deciding to join the venture, had sewn a large banner to declare their Commander's identity, which was displayed for all to see at the mast of Legolas' ship.

Legolas turned, and wove through the crowd on deck, to stand beside his childhood friend at the gunwale. "Well," Tathar commented. "We're back."

Legolas grinned, and Tathar shook his head as he broke into a grin. "Aye," Legolas agreed. "And I mean to lead our people to our kin, north and east of here. It will be a long journey, for Eryn Lasgalen is far inland."

"All here will follow you, Legolas. You are our Prince."

Legolas chuckled. "Oh, but not if that means Oropher is our King!"

Tathar shoved his childhood friend on the shoulder, companionably. "Oh no, my Prince, he's much more than King," he said, eyes glinting mischievously. "He's the _Ex_ King."

Legolas didn't miss a beat. "The Dead King."

At that, both Prince and archer lost control of their mirth, and burst into peals of silvery laughter.

"Behold!" Legolas mocked, between breaths. "The Returning Prince and Dead King of Eryn Galen! And two Dead Princes, too!"

At those words, even those Elves nearby lost their grip on their emotions, and their laughter mingled and travelled across the calm water, and those on other ships wondered at the cause of such mirth in their leader.

Small boats were lowered, and Legolas took with him a small contingent (and their weapons, just in case) ashore to parley with Dol Amroth, while the armada waited for the signal to come ashore in their own small boats.

Legolas approached the pier, and climbed out of the longboat first. With him came Tathar, Rílglin, Argíríl, Elmír, Turion, Eleni, Sílmariel and Gílduriel. Eleni and Gílduriel were mature in thought and mind, having their fëar from their first lives in Arda, but their childish appearances might help win the Men's sympathy. Elvish children were, after all, impossible to not fall in love with.

Legolas quirked his lips in half a smile when he realised he was, once again, one of nine travellers in a foreign land.

"Ho!" Legolas called to the Men who gathered before the pier. "I am Legolas, friend of the King, and with me are my kin, who would represent our people. We wish to speak to the Prince of Dol Amroth!"

The nine emissaries were greeted, for Legolas' name still was recognised in Gondor, and were led to the Keep. The escort bowed when they were delivered to the Council Chamber, where the Prince of Dol Amroth met them.

"I am Falasdíl, Prince of Dol Amroth," Falasdíl introduced himself. Legolas recognised the name as meaning 'lover of the shore' or 'devoted to the seaside' and bowed respectfully to the Man of Gondor.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and with me are Elves who wish to return to the forest of the north. We ask your leave to rest in the shadow of your City this evening, for we have travelled far and shall not move on for a number of days. We wish permission to hunt in your environment, so that we may eat each evening."

Falasdíl nodded his head to the Elf-Lords gathered before him. "I will grant these wishes," he declared, "but I would also offer a place at my table, and a bed in my Keep to your people. These children look tired and hungry."

Legolas laughed then, and Falasdíl was intelligent enough to realise that the Elf was not mocking him, but rather amused at the idea of trying to fit ten thousand Elves inside Dol Amroth. "My dear Prince Falasdíl," Legolas chuckled, "my people are far more than nine. Each ship in the bay carries fifty Elves, and there are two hundred ships. Rather, I hope there are, for we have not yet had the luxury of counting to ensure all made the journey intact. On your doorstep are all but ten thousand Elves. You could not hope to provide dinner or lodgings for us all, and we do not ask it of you. We bring with us great store of food, and will only ask for your leave to camp in your plains, and perhaps hunt in your woods."

Falasdíl acquiesced with a nod of his head. "Prince Legolas, you have my leave to make use of my plain and my hunting grounds."

"We thank you," Legolas replied, and Eleni raised the Greenleaf banner over the wall, with Prince Falasdíl's permission.

The signal was given, and the boats brought Elves across the shallow water as the sun set behind them. The rowers took turns, until finally all the Elves were ashore. They made camp in the green plain on the opposite side of the Keep, and celebrated their arrival in Arda with much song and dance.

During the night, people from Dol Amroth joined the merrymaking for a time, before retiring to their beds.

The first stage of their journey had been a success.

Legolas enjoyed the merry party atmosphere, though he thought the picnic blankets could do with less _lembas_ and more meat, fruit and vegetables, though there was plenty of fish, courtesy of some local fishermen who wanted to meet the Fair Folk.

Wine and ale flowed freely, and as Legolas danced with Gílmír, he complimented her on her lovely needlework. Gílmír glanced down, and if she had been mortal would have blushed prettily, and looked up through her pale lashes at the powerful Elf Prince before her. Gílmír was young, by the reckoning of the Elves, and still some years away from reaching her majority, or 'coming of age' as mortals would consider it.

The young seamstress explained to Legolas that her parents had been opposed to her going on this venture, as they danced, because both her brothers were also sailing, and she confessed that she feared she had broken her parents' hearts. Legolas ensured her that her decision was an honourable one, and that she would not regret coming to Middle-Earth.

He asked about her brothers, having met only Elmír before, as he had been a scout and a sailor. Elenmír, Gílmír explained, was Elmír's better twin, the one who didn't spend all his days on the wide ocean with only the other half-mad sailors for company.

Elenmír was a scholar, and according to Gílmír, he had come on this venture because he wanted to see where so many of his stories had taken place. Legolas realised he had been the messenger, a hundred years earlier, who had informed Gimli, Oropher and Legolas that Manwë was upset.

After Legolas left her in the capable hands of another ellon, who wanted a dance with the lovely young elleth, Legolas chuckled to himself about how three siblings with such similar names and appearances, for he knew that Elmír and Elenmír looked alike, could behave so differently and develop such contrasting personalities.

Soon, though, Legolas was dancing again, with Sílmariel. The Warrior-Healer waltzed across the dance floor with the Prince as if they had last done so yesterday, though it had been nearly three long-years since they had shared a dance together, and Sílmariel had died during that space of time, and been reborn. The song ended, and Sílmariel efficiently paired Legolas up with the blushing Lalaith.

Legolas felt quite at home with the beautiful Lalaith in his arms. She delightedly followed him through the steps of his native Silvan dances, and then laughed at him as he attempted to follow her through Telerin dances which he had never learned. He idly noticed that the music for each type of dance came from different musicians, and the music lasted long into the night as many bands shared the limelight, resulting in a complex mix of Silvan, Sindarin, Telerin and even Noldorin and Vanyar dances.

Lalaith managed to stay close to the Prince for much of the night, until he was pulled in one way with a number of highly ranking Elves while she was pulled, literally, in the opposite direction by her friends. Gílreth and Aëariel wanted every last detail about her dances with the Prince, and delighted in telling her all about their own romantic conquests of the eve, which seemed to involve a number of _ellyn_ for each of her frivolous friends.

Aëariel had spent her dance time mingling with the Elves from Greenwood, for she had not met many of them before, and she had captured a few of their hearts, according to her exaggerated tales of stolen kisses and heartfelt glances.

Gílreth, on the other hand, had firmly kept herself rooted amongst the menfolk she knew and loved, and apparently was in the process of leading on a number of young ellyn, including, to Lalaith's surprise, a charming young Teleri known as Eärmír. The sailor had spent his youth ferrying goods and people up and down the strait between Tol Eresseä and Aman proper, and had even been accorded the honour of a Captaincy of his own on this journey, and he had introduced Gílreth to many of his crew whom she did not already know from Tol Eresseä.

Legolas enjoyed the party immensely, and perhaps enjoyed the wine a little too much, for late in the night he found himself sneaking through the rows of tents in search of, well, he wasn't really sure what. Or who.

The amorous Prince soon found Lalaith combing her hair before a tent, and inside could be heard the giggling of two young ellyth. Legolas sat down behind her, and pulled the comb from her grasp. "Let me," he whispered in her ear, making her squirm and tremble under his hot, wine-heavy breath.

Lalaith sat still and silent as the Prince worked out the knots from the merry cavorting around the field. She closed her eyes, and inwardly moaned with pleasure with each stroke of the comb through her long, silky, silver locks.

The wine had gone to her head, or at least that's what Lalaith later told Legolas, for when he placed the comb on the bench beside him she abruptly spun about, and wrapped her arms round his body, and kissed him.

Legolas, for his part, was just as tipsy as Lalaith, and he returned Lalaith's passion with sure, strong hands gently running over her arms, and her neck, and her back. He kissed her in return, and soon all else was forgotten as the pair of inebriated Elves lost themselves in each other's touch.

Not five minutes later, when things were just getting heated, Lalaith suddenly realised that she and Legolas were outside of a number of tents in which were many other Elves, and they were practically pulling each other's clothes off in their passion. Legolas seemed to realise this t the same moment she did, and he abruptly stood, offering her his arm, with a few gently spoken words about a walk under the stars.

Lalaith spent the walk gazing at her partner this eve, and she admired the way his skin seemed to glow under the starlight, and draw nourishment from the very plants in the ground. Their walk took them near to the beach, and Legolas sat down on the sand, pulling Lalaith after him.

Legolas gazed in astonishment up as the heavenly creature before him. Lalaith, though she didn't know it, glowed in the light of the stars, and the proximity to the sea seemed to make this natural glow even more magical.

A short while passed before they returned to the tents, and Lalaith had to brush sand out of the folds of her dress, for she had joined Legolas in sitting on the beach so that it was easier to kiss him.

Legolas dropped her off at the tent she shared with her friends, and disappeared off into the night without a sound.

Lalaith might have believed she had dreamt it all when she woke the next day, if not for the sand she found on the soles of her shoes which were now cleaned of the grass from the dancing by her walk to the beach.

Legolas woke up to a much less pleasant revelation, though. For him, the daylight brought horrible sensations of a hangover, and he had sand in places he thought sand should never be, for somehow his leggings had trapped sand to his skin while he had been sitting on its cool surface.

The Elf-Prince refused to get up that morning, and remained in his tent far longer than strictly necessary and was glad that he had not taken advantage of Lalaith in her inebriated state the previous evening. He wondered, also, at his own behaviour, which was at odds with his usual personality.


	6. Fair Ithilien

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable

5. Fair Ithilien

At first light on the third day, the host of the Sunset was gone, and no trace of their passing was left in the plain.

Legolas walked at the head of the column, and Rílglín, Argíríl, Elmir and Turion, who had bought horses in Dol Amroth, acted as scouts. Argíríl and Rilglín took the forward on that first day, while Elmir and Turion took the left and right, and in this way they continued to organise themselves when they were on duty. A number of Elves had similar instructions from Lady Galadriel during the stay in Dol Amroth, and had bought horses there, so the duty of scouting was shared among many.

Each day, the host travelled at a fast walk, and those few who had bought horses in Dol Amroth and were not on scout duty were assigned to walk near the large part of the _ellyth_ with elflings. Tuilë had to get Legolas involved when Eleni and Gílduriel argued about being treated like children, stating that they were past eighteen even in body, and were old enough to be trained in their old lives in the Greenwood. Legolas had eventually ordered them to behave, reminding them both that even in their youth in the Greenwood, reaching eighteen had not made one an adult, rather, passing the Warrior's Trials at about one long-year – 144 years – had marked passage to adulthood.

Each afternoon, before the sunlight was spent, an hour was spent training in the sword, bow, or other weapons of choice.

Each night, a watch was set at the perimeter of the camp of each company of fifty, and a mounted group of _ellyn_ hunted for an addition to the meal of _lembas_, of which each Elf carried a large store in their packs. The children generally fell asleep first, for the tireless pace set by the adult Elves was almost too much for them to handle, though it did mean they were too tired to complain about the lack of variety in their meals. Eleni and Gílduriel, to their embarrassment, discovered that they tired as easily as any true teenager, for their bodies were not the battle-hardened bodies they had died with.

In this way, the host of the Greenleaf, which men in Dol Amroth had dubbed the "Sunset Host" or Andunëdrim, moved through Gondor, following the course of the Anduin upriver, until at last they reached Minas Tirith, where most camped on the field of Pellennor, while Legolas and some others crossed the river to Ithilien.

Legolas, Tathar, Tuilë and Belegalen were amongst the group which ventured to Ithilien, while Galadriel, Elrond, Oropher, Celebrían and Aglarnor entered the city of Minas Tirith.

Tathar kept his bow strung and an arrow at the ready, while Legolas and Tuilë were more relaxed. Legolas visited, briefly, the site of the Elven settlement of Ithilien, before turning north to greet the Prince of Ithilien.

Alqua-aelin, the Prince of Ithilien, greeted Legolas like a long-lost brother, for though Legolas had left more than a hundred years earlier, it was still held, in Ithilien, that the land belonged not only to Men. Alqua-aelin looked much like his forefather, Faramir, and Legolas was reminded of many happy times among the trees, planting, feasting and singing with the Men.

Alqua-aelin invited the contingent of Elves into his home for the night, and told Legolas of the recent doings in Gondor and the rest of Arda. There were, he told Legolas quite seriously, Orcs regrouping in the wastelands of Mordor, and they were rumoured to have a particular hatred of Elf-kind, for every few days, Thranduil's scouts had been finding Orcs scouting the lands north of Mordor. An emissary had but recently come to Gondor from Thranduil, who had brought this news.

Legolas thanked the Prince for the tidings, and resolved to head north as quickly as he could for he felt that they would have to confront these orcs before there would be peace.

The next morning, Legolas and his escort returned to Minas Tirith, and Legolas formally greeted the ageing King, Eldarion, who repeated much the same news as Legolas had already heard from Alqua-aelin.

Eldarion offered the delegation rooms, but Legolas refused, saying he would rather be with his people, for they were in a strange land, surrounded by strange people.

Eldarion smiled, as he walked with Legolas from the throne room. "You came back," he said, speaking more informally now they were out of the throne room.

Legolas grinned. "I did. I bring with me many of my kin, who left Middle-Earth before they could truly know it."

"Legolas," Eldarion said, softly. "You have my blessing, in everything that you do. You are a great leader, and your people are wondrous to behold. Go now, and find your peace."

"As you shall find yours, dear friend," Legolas answered, placing a hand on his friend's son's shoulder.

In the shadow of the White City, Lalaith snuck into the tent Legolas had set up. She was supposed to be bunking with Gílreth and Aëariel, as usual, but Lalaith was determined to let the mighty Prince know, tonight, the esteem she held for him. He still, infuriatingly, considered Lalaith to be merely a friend, even after their little episode on the beach at Dol Amroth.

Lalaith was dressed in the standard issue breeches, tunic and boots, but tonight she wore a wide belt about her waist, nipping the tunic in to hug her curves seductively. Knowing this, Lalaith wore no weapons, for her slim sword usually hung at her hip on a leather belt. She wasn't silly, she had heard any number of tales from warriors once of Arda about being caught off guard, so she had brought her sword - which she carefully placed on the floor next to Legolas' bedroll.

Lalaith waited patiently for her Prince, knowing that he would soon return from the White City, and be surprised to find her here, in his tent, waiting for him.

It wasn't until hours after nightfall than Legolas left the company of the King of Gondor to seek his bed. The other Elves had long ago returned to the campsite, so Legolas made his way down through the dark streets alone with his thoughts. He greeted the watchers for his Company as he entered the collection of tents under the two Greenleaf banners, and entered his tent, ready for sleep.

When he saw the silver hair splayed across the pillow, he almost turned to leave, thinking he'd entered the wrong tent, until he recognised the sleeper. _Oh, Lalaith_, he thought, hiding a chuckle, _what are you doing here, sweet heart?_

Legolas removed his weapons from his back, from where they habitually rested, and placed them carefully on hooks in the tent's support pole. He removed his outer tunic, and then attempted to move the elleth sleeping in his bed.

Lalaith groaned as Legolas touched her shoulder, and rolled over, mumbling, as her glazed blue-grey eyes came to rest almost (but not quite) on Legolas' own eyes, her arms coming to rest on Legolas' shoulders, pulling him toward her as she slept. Legolas sighed, and then climbed into the blankets next to Lalaith, deciding that he would talk to her in the morning. The moment Legolas lay down, Lalaith shifted again, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, and one arm winding about his waist.

Legolas shook his head as he resigned himself to a cramped night of little sleep. Not two minutes later, his own eyes glazed over, and he walked in Elvish dreams.

"Legolas?" Legolas woke to see a pair of glittering eyes inches above his face.

He squinted in confusion for a moment, trying to remember the previous night. He hadn't been attacked by orcs, so why was Lalaith - a healer - hovering so anxiously above his bed?

A moment later memory clicked into gear, and Legolas remembered finding the elleth asleep in his bed, and merely climbing in next to her.

"Good morning, Lalaith," he forced past his thick tongue, suddenly worried about the healer's reaction to his behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," Lalaith surprised him by saying. Her blue eyes closed for a moment, as if in pain, before she continued. "I don't know why I did that. I should have just gone to my tent when you didn't arrive early in the evening."

"I was with the King," Legolas explained shortly, sitting up and reaching for his outer tunic, still on the floor where he had left it. Pausing before he put it back on, he looked up into her concerned eyes. "Why were you here, Lalaith?" he asked, softly.

Lalaith looked down, her hands twisting nervously in her lap where she knelt by the bedroll. She avoided Legolas' eyes until he placed one hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she met his gaze, Legolas felt the unprecedented feeling of his stomach dropping out, and a moment later he felt the thrill of nerves as her chin trembled.

Lalaith suddenly turned, and grabbing her sword from the floor, fled the tent.

Legolas was utterly confused. He had never felt the way he did now, and Lalaith's behaviour puzzled him as much as the situation itself. Why had the gentle elleth fled from his question? Why _had_ she been in his tent in the first place?

He shook his head as if to clear it, then left the tent that would be his home for the moment, to join his company for breakfast.

He caught a glimpse of Lalaith, Aëariel and Gílreth, heads together, discussing something fiercely, and when Lalaith shrieked, only to be quickly silenced by mollifying words from her friends, Legolas decided to speak to his male friends about the situation.

He would have preferred to speak to his grandfather, or perhaps the Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond, for each of them were experienced with the matters of young ellyth's confusing behaviour, but each of them were hundreds of yards away, mixed in somewhere among the thousands of Elves camped on the plain. Legolas would never find them before the end of breakfast, when training would begin.

Elmir, Turion and Argíríl were all young Teleri sailors, and each was single yet, and Mallaer, Nar-rhîw, Tathar, Kalhîth and Rílglín were also relatively young – and noticeably single – but they were the only elves he could find who might listen to him, and perhaps even help him understand.

"Tathar?"

"Yes, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Since when have you called me by title?"

"Since our Trials, when you were crowned," Tathar responded promptly. Elmir stifled a chuckle.

"Once," Legolas agreed, "and then you insisted that your job was to babysit me."

"I was officially your bodyguard, you forget, until you started that harebrained Quest of yours and refused to let me come to protect you."

"You, I seem to recall, were supposed to be bringing back the wood-elves from Valinor," Legolas jibed his old friend.

Tathar shook his head, abruptly shifting mood from joyful to mournful. "It couldn't be done. I tried, but Manwë pronounced sentence before even hearing my arguments. What you did in the Ring of Doom, Legolas, _that_ was amazing."

Legolas smiled, and Tathar grinned. The three Teleri friends added their own words of admiration, making Legolas grin cockily, even going so far as to mockingly make a heroic pose where they sat, earning a rare chuckle from Kalhîth.

"Eh," Rílglín commented dismissively. "Any other Elf could've done it. You just weren't theatrical enough, Tathar." Raucous laughter greeted the scout's comment, and Tathar glowered at his old brother-in-arms.

"You're never going to get the girl with that attitude, Rílgín," Tathar informed him, and it was difficult to tell how serious the ellon was as he spoke. "Remember, Aldanna was the third part of the Terrible Trio."

"I remember," Rílgín commented darkly. "Any number of times my training was interrupted to deal with the mess you three caused."

"But seriously, ellyn," Legolas said, interrupting the impending show of brotherly protectiveness, "I need your mature advice. Ellyth are so confusing!"

"What has my sister done now?" Elmir asked, his head dropping into his hands as he groaned. Legolas shook his head.

"Not Gílmir, she's as understandable as any young lady. She seems to hero-worship me - and Oropher, and Elrond, and a great many others for that matter. No, my concern is rather your dear friend, Lalaith."

"Lalaith?" Argíríl asked, surprised. "Isn't she the one you were with at Dol Amroth, after too much wine?"

"Don't remind me," Legolas groaned, remembering the debilitating headache of the morning after. "I got back to camp late last night, after spending the evening with King Eldarion, to find Lalaith, fast asleep, in my bedroll. I tried to wake her, to send her to her own tent, but she practically pulled me in next to her, still asleep. Then when I woke up, she all but fled from the tent!"

Tathar mulled the situation over for a few minutes while Elmir, Argíríl and Turion clapped their leader heartily on the back, congratulating him for, well, something Legolas had most certainly not done with Lalaith!

"Maybe she changed her mind in the morning light?" Tathar suggested, and the Teleri agreed.

"You mean she wanted - what?" Legolas clarified.

"I would imagine that she wanted more of what you two got up to in Dol Amroth, but fell asleep before you arrived," Tathar spelled it out for his old friend. "And when she woke up, she chickened."

Legolas thanked his friends for their assistance, and resolved to get a second opinion from his grandfather, and maybe even a third if he could find Elrond or Galadriel. Gílduriel, Eleni or Tuilë would also be valuable sources of opinions, each of them having married and had children in their previous lives. Such a conversation with the child-sized Gílduriel might raise questions among those who did not know of her past, but Legolas was desperate to understand what was going through Lalaith's head!

The irony that his most confusing friendship and his most successful military mission shared the same name was not lost on Legolas.


	7. At The Black Gate

Diclaimer: I own nothing recognisable

6. At The Black Gate

After a number of days outside Minas Tirith, the Andunëdrim, as the people of Gondor called them, the Host of the West, followed the Greenleaf banner north, through Ithilien as they continued their journey towards the great forest of the Elves.

After a week of walking, Rílglín, scouting the fore, returned to the main host with a following of Elves. Brethilríl, Neldororn, Belegcú, Aldanna and Malthon had been found camping in the trees which grew closest to the Black Gate, which was only a short way away. Tathar and Neldororn his father greeted each other joyously, and Legolas was overjoyed to hear of two more childhood friends, for Aldanna and Brethilríl were childhood friends of he and Tathar. The others of the group, actually, had been on Legolas' first mission, deep inside the seat of power of Dol Guldor, when they had finally identified the Necromancer in the late Third Age – not that the White Council had believed them, or even cared.

Legolas met them at the edge of the camp, and heard their tidings. A great host of orcs were gathering in Mordor, and readied to march on the Elves in the North. Legolas introduced his old comrades to Oropher, and then a council was begun, and it was decided that they would draw out as many orcs as they could, to a battle on the plain.

Oropher, who had already died on this plain once, insisted on leading the spear-bearing Elves. Legolas took command of the archers, and Belegalen led the swordsmen.

Elrond, once more, acted as herald on the plain before the Black Gate, but this time, his banner was a single Green Leaf, on a field of white, bordered by twining vines.

Malthon was a great healer from Eryn Lasgalen, and he joined Elrond in position among the healers at the edge of the battle before it began. Many _ellyth_ joined him, for they wished to help in any way they could, and many other _ellyth_ and some _ellyn_ took those too young or inexperienced to fight to a safer place, close to the River Anduin. Aldanna chose not to accompany her father, for she had always been a better warrior than healer, and so she joined Legolas' group, instead, fighting once more alongside her best friends.

Legolas commanded one half of the archers personally, from the left side of the Gate. Opposite him, Aglorarnor commanded the rest of the archers, mirroring Legolas' position on the right. In lines before them were Elves bearing swords, led by Belegalen on the left and by Thaliondil on the right.

Thaliondil had been Captain of the Guard of Greenwood until the War of the Ring, when he had died during the assault on Dol Guldor. After a short stay in Mandos, Nàmo had released him to live in peace in Valinor, but the _ellon_ lusted for the danger of Middle-Earth. He lived to destroy Orcs, in as efficient and coordinated a manner as possible. The swordsman had been one of Legolas' first choices as Captain of a Company, and now, commanded half the swords in the Andunëdrim.

Legolas did not think he would ever regret giving that particular command to the ex-Commander of the Greenwood, particularly after seeing how efficiently the _ellon_ organised and rallied his troops before the Black Gate.

After the improvised Council, Legolas took some time to catch up with Aldanna, while Tathar reunited with his father. "Prince Legolas," Aldanna said, looking her old friend up and down. "You look amazing."

Legolas grinned wryly. "It is surprising what a hundred years of peace can do to your soul. You're holding up well."

She grinned, and blushed as her eyes landed on Rílglin, a short distance away, talking to Thaliondíl, glancing towards her every chance he got. "We do what we can. It is good to see you all today. We are ever pressed to defend our home."

"Is there no good news, then?"

Aldanna stepped casually on a spider as it scuttled out from under a dead leaf. "We cleansed the forest of the giant spiders," she shrugged. "But defending the whole woodland is too difficult with so few people. Celeborn and the remnant of Lorien have joined your father in the north. How many are with you?"

"Ten thousand," Legolas answered promptly. "Give or take."

Aldanna gaped wordlessly for a few moments, then shouted in joy and wrapped her arms around Legolas in a tight hug. "Ten thousand! Oh, Legolas, that is wonderful news! Ten thousand!" After a time, she calmed down, and stepped back with a wide smile lighting her face. "Now tell me," she insisted, taking Legolas' hands in her own, "what is this light in your eyes? Your people all have that Valinor glow, like Lady Galadriel used to have, but you are something else."

Legolas grinned, eyes twinkling. "As sharp as ever," he chuckled.

"Well?" she prodded, crossing her arms and tapping one foot.

He sighed. "Very well. I trust you, I have since the day you were born." He drew a deep breath, before the words rushed out bluntly. "I carry the Light of Elbereth in my heart."

She was silent for a moment, mouth wide as she tried to process this new information. "Well, then," she finally commented. "That would explain why you appear even greater than the Elf-Lords of old."

Once the children had been evacuated to a safe area, the army assumed their positions. Aldanna had been rather amused by Eleni and Gílduriel being treated as children, for they had both been much older and wiser and more experienced than Aldanna all her life, though it could be argued that she was deadlier. She teased them gently when she discovered that they were being excluded from the battle due to their apparent age.

In the centre, facing directly towards the Gate, Oropher led those Elves who chose to fight with spears. The ranks stood still, more than a thousand in even the smallest flank of the army, and a single _ellon_ rode forward, to stand before the Black Gate, a banner in his hand.

Elrond, the Herald, calmed his nervous horse with a gentle whisper. The horse was borrowed from Argíríl the scout, and Elrond held the Greenleaf banner high, flapping gently in the wind.

He brought an old Elvish horn to his lips, and let forth a single note.

Suddenly, the gate began to open, and Elrond turned tail and galloped for Oropher's protective ranks. No answering horn had signalled parley, so Elrond assumed – rightly – that the gate was opening for an attack.

Arrows followed his flight, and orcs burst from the gate, flowing across the field to engage the hated Elves in swordplay.

When the orcs saw the host, however, they quailed. None of their number had ever faced a great Lord of the West, and facing them were thousands of warriors, glowing with the Light of Valinor. The Gates closed behind the orcs, and they charged on, for there was no turning back now.

The first ten minutes were rather boring, in Oropher's expert opinion, as the Orcs ran, hissing and screaming, to be shot down by the ranks of archers to either side, which the orcs didn't seem to have noticed. Oropher finally got to use his spear when the archers' locations were discovered, and the orcs began to attack both flanks, rather than just those Elves within immediate sight.

The archers under Legolas' command retreated to higher ground when the swordsmen in front of them became engaged with the orcs. They rained arrows upon the orcs, each arrow a deadly missile, finding its way into cracks in armour and exposed arteries. No orc was shot twice, as the Elves seemed to instinctively be able to tell which orc was their own target.

Finally, as the orcs' carcasses were piling up in the centre of the field, the renewed flow of orcs out of the Black gate was stemmed. The gate shut again, and the Elves finished off their last enemies.

"Retreat!" Legolas commanded, the Silvan cry ringing clearly across the field. The command was quickly translated by the warriors of the Greenwood in times past, who had always used the Silvan dialect in times of battle, as a safeguard against enemy spies. The Elves regrouped at the main camp, and runners were sent to the place where the children were protected.

Some Elves had fallen in battle, among the swordsmen and spearmen mostly.

While some warriors still searched for the bodies of the fallen Elves, Legolas turned to address his people.

"Today, we lost brave soldiers. Today, we truly returned to Middle-Earth. You all knew the risks before you came here. Middle-Earth is dangerous, and there are still forces of Darkness at large." As Legolas spoke to his people, his voice carried on the wind, so that even those farthest away heard his words clearly, and saw the Light of Elbereth in his eyes as he spoke.

"We fought those Orcs today because we could decrease their numbers, and the orcs are strongest in large forces. But I do not speak to you now to explain what is already done. I speak to you of grief."

Galadriel's eyes snapped up from her feet to meet Legolas' gaze as he said this. She marvelled at the power in Legolas, and realised, perhaps for the first time, that Legolas, of all Elves, knew how to deal with grief better than any other. He had, after all, watched many of his mortal friends die, and that was a parting deeper than any between Elves.

Legolas spoke with passion about the fallen warriors, and how to deal with the crushing grief that their loss had left behind. No-one afterwards could recall the words of that speech, but all felt lighter, and more hopeful, and discovered that they could go on, for their dear friends were not lost, but rather in Nàmo's halls of waiting, where they would find peace before returning to Valinor. Many of the companies were made up largely of Elves who had been to Mandos before, after losing their hold on life in previous battles.

Legolas began to sing, a traditional Silvan song about the fallen, which spoke of hope and new life. The words were unfamiliar to all who had never been part of Greenwood, but the melody spoke to their hearts, and many fair voices joined the lament, haunting the plains with their song.

At some indeterminate moment, the words changed, and flowed in Sindarin, and soon the entire host, all who had lived in Arda before, were singing. The children, and the Teleri, and the few Vanyar who had never lived in Arda before listened to the song, and realised, for the first time, what death was in Arda, for death had been seen in Valinor only at the time of the Kinslaying.


End file.
